


sex money feelings die

by sadfacesticker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gun Kink, Kinky, Semi Public Sex, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfacesticker/pseuds/sadfacesticker
Summary: bangalore and mirage get up to some shit in the apex games





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Warned You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644194) by [Nipan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan). 



> hi!! sorry if this is bad :( i haven’t written anything proper in a while. this is gonna be two part so please be patient 🥺

mirage shivered as he felt bangalore’s hand move down to his waist as they waited on the dropship. “so…. how’ve you been, el?” she teased, her eyes, half lidded, flickering from his eyes to his lips to his waist, all the way down. “i’ve um- i’ve been fantas- great!” he said awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “it’s just me and you, hm?” she whispered in his ear as they all dropped. “y-yep.” he stammered.

 

“i know we used to have that relationship. but we’re done now. unless you want more.” she continued, her fingers tapping against his waist. he bit his lip, as she continued eye contact, raising her eyebrow lustfully. “we’ve gotta drop soon.” he murmured and she nodded as she jumped out, and he followed.

 

as they landed in relay, she pushed him into a building, cornering him. “what- what if people find us?” mirage whined and bangalore chuckled, “if they do, i’ll put a bullet through their skull.” she responded, as she played with the mozambique in her hand.

 

mirage laughed, “with a mozambique? you’ll do jackshit except get us killed.” he teased and he felt the gun against his head. “repeat that, hm?” she said lowly and he felt the heat in his stomach start to be more intense. _fuck. i shouldn’t of got cocky,_ he thought as she waited for his answer. “well?”


	2. two

_ “well?”  _ she repeated, and his mind went blank. he could feel the heat get more intense as she slightly shoved the gun more harshly against his skull, eyes mixed with lust and impatience. mirage nervously chuckled, “you’ve got no ammo for that gun. you’re not gonna do  _ jackshit _ .” he hissed teasingly, knowing it would make her more annoyed. she gently removed the gun from his head, and shot it down on the ground with no hesitation. as she reloaded, she laughed as she saw mirage’s eyes flicker between amusement to fear to lust all in 2 seconds.

 

“stop teasing me, you fucking bitch. you always think you’re above everyone, don’t you? i’ll make sure you’ll remember where you stand.” she whispered as she moved her mouth to his jaw, placing small kisses as she removed his scarf and bit gently on his neck. he moaned quietly as  she unzipped his bodysuit.

 

as it fell on the ground, she moved her lips to his hard bud. she sucked it softly as her hand teased his crotch by rubbing it in circles until she heard him whimper. “see? stop resisting. be loud. i bet they’d love to see elliot witt, holographic trickster, being dommed.” she teased in his ear and he exhaled a loud moan as she moved his briefs down suddenly, the cold wind shocking him. she got a travel size bottle from her pocket, opened it and lubed her fingers. “you sure you want this? i know i literally bit your neck but i just want to make sure.” she asked softly and he nodded.

 

she adjusted and slid a finger into his hole. “you’re loose, el. didn’t know you were a slut. but figured you would be, considering how you’re so desperate and love attention.” she murmured and he whined as she added another, curling them against the spot that made him almost break. “you love this, admit it.” she got the mozambique from her waist and put it against his head again. “yeah, i do.” he mumbled under his breath, barely audible and she smirked as she hit the spot again and he cried out.

he was being finger fucked standing up, a gun being held against his head, where he could be found by anyone. “ _ round 2. ring closing _ .” the announcer’s voice made mirage jump slightly. “didn’t even notice. luckily we’re in the ring.” she commented and mirage ignored her as he bucked his hips, trying to get off, close to his climax. “are you trying to get off?” she pointed out the obvious and he shook his head, biting back a whine as she took the fingers out slowly and moved her hand to his cock, tugging gently and slowly to piss him off even more as he whimpered. 

she pressed the gun harder against his head, “remember, i could shoot any second and let you bleed out.” she teased and he rolled his eyes. she licked her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes and sweetly moved her thumb over the slit, making him moan out. “don’t roll your eyes at me.” she warned as he huffed, “i’m gonna cum.” he said under his breath and she nodded softly, moving the rhythm and dropped the gun next to her to fill him with her slender and calloused fingers, the sensations driving him insane with lust and anticipation. “you gonna cum?” she asked quietly and he whined, as his cock twitched, some cum landing on her armor. she wiped it off quickly, and threw his bodysuit at him. “listen up. we have a minute to get to the next ring. clean yourself up and get going.” she commanded harshly, but her eyes were soft and full of lust. mirage chuckled quietly, “right.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa


End file.
